Baby Wolf
by StarKeeper15
Summary: Paul and the Pack discover a baby wolf out on patrol one evening. But what exactly is she? And why is she so important? The Pack gets another imprint on their hands!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! So this is my first attempt at Twilight fanfiction. I am a big Bella/Paul shipper... and I have a certain weakness for baby bella stories and wolf bella stories. So I decided to combine them all!

Some things are going to be slightly different (small things like the color of her eyes) but the big thing is that Charlie is Billy's younger brother... so he is Charlie Black. Billy and Charlie were both wolves at a younger age. He imprinted on Renee who was a half human half vampire, except she could still have kids... cue Bella.

I will provide the other history as the story goes.

Let me know what you think and if I should continue!

Oh yeah, I don't own anything!

* * *

PPOV

Ugh. I hate patrolling with the new wolves. I can't believe I got stuck with this shift! Just because I don't have an imprint to run home to, like the others, doesn't mean I don't have things to do. Man this sucks.

_Jeez Paul. Tell me how you really feel. Don't hold back. -Collin_

I rolled my eyes at that thought. Forgot they were there. Gotta love the pack mind...not.

_Whatever bro. Get over and the other imprinted wolves get let off the hook for too much, it isn't fair to the rest of us. -Paul_

_ Maybe, but they have the girls to take care of and worry about. We can cover them now and they can take over later. We're brothers, it'll all even out in the end. -Brady _

_How can you be so damn positive and accepting? They basically ripped you out of bed because Claire, Emily, and Kim got freaked out over something stupid. Instead of being adults and solving their own problems, they called in their wolves and we got stuck patrolling instead of catching up on sleep! You guys even have school tomorrow! I call bullshit. -Paul _

Seriously, it's ridiculous. One of those girls had a bad dream and shared it with the other two and it freaked them out. They all got scared and called in their imprints because they were being babies. Not that I usually care, but then the twins, Jacob, and I got called in to cover patrolling so the others could go calm down their imprints... Totally not fair.

_HEY! LANGUAGE PAUL! Watch it around the new ones, jeez. -Jacob_

_ Jake, you need to go get your man-card back from Leah. The twins are sixteen...I'm sure they have heard swear words before. -Paul_

_ Just focus on your patrolling and quit complaining. -Jacob _

_Whatever, Baby Alpha. -Paul _

I hate imprinting. I hope it never happens to me. It was supposed to be rare, but so far half of the pack has imprinted, so it seems inevitable. But, seeing as I'm the oldest, next to Sam, maybe it won't. One can only hope, right?

_Oh, shit. Guys, I smell a leech! -Jacob _

_Whatever happened to watching your language around the twins?-Paul_

_ Shut up and get over here, it smells like more than one.-Jacob_

I ran my way to where Jacob was following the scent of the leech, Brady and Collin meeting us as well. We followed it through the woods. Ugh, it was getting stronger and burning my nose even more.

_Whoa, what's that? -Brady _

_What's what? -Collin _

_That smell... -Brady _

_That would be a leech. I thought you knew this already? -Paul_

_ Not that smell, of course I know it's a leech. I mean that other one, it smells... flowery. Kinda like us but mixed with something flowery or fruity. -Brady_

I stopped making fun of him and sniffed the air. He was right. Besides the torturous smell of the leech, I smelled something woodsy mixed with something sweet. Not human, but definitely not a leech. It made my wolf happy and excited at the same time. What the hell, wolf?

_Let's spread out a bit, see if we can close in on the leeches and whatever they have with them. -Jacob_

We kept following the trail, only now in a sort of wide semicircle. Hopefully we are able to surround those leeches. Suddenly, I heard a bunch of crashes and thumps in the distance. We sped up hoping to discover what was going on before anything bad happpened. As we got closer, I heard a small lupine whine.

_What was that? It sounded like a baby wolf... but that's not possible. I didn't know kids that young could phase. -Paul_

_ We're almost there, maybe it is just another girl like Leah and just sounds like a baby, let's just get... oh crap. Do you guys smell blood?-Jacob _

That thought had us pushing faster simultaneously. We finally reached a clearing and saw a gropu of three vampires surrounding something on the ground. There were two men, one a dirty blonde who was wearing nothing but leather pants and a feral grin and a darker toned one with dreadlocks, and a woman with firey orange hair who was scowling at whatever they had in between them.

_"Okay James, you have had your fun, let's just take the kid and go"_ Dreadlocks said to the other male. He was soon slapped by the female.

_"Now, now, Laurent. Let's not be too mother was just the warmup, I still think there is a little fun to be had with the little runt before we head out. What do you think, Victoria?"_ The blonde, who appeared to be the leader of their group, turned to Victoria who broke out in a wide grin.

_"That sounds like a fantastic idea, now that the mother is dead, little baby here is all weak and defenseless. I wouldn't feel right leaving her here all alone."_ She said with a fake pout. She bent down to pick something up it was pure white and we could see bloody streaks through its fur.

_Time to break up the party guys. Let's go. -Jacob_

On that note, we all charged out from our places in the trees, we had them surrounded so it shouldn't have taken long. Collin and Brady jumped on the blonde, while I took the girl, and Jacob handled Dreadlocks. Man the leech was fast, everytime I thought I had her, she would escape my grasp. I felt Collin and Brady shift out and two seconds later heard them call for a lighter. I let my gaze shift for two seconds over to the twins before turning back to the female leech. That was enough... she threw me back into a tree before escaping into the woods.

Damn. I almost had her, I thought before getting up and turning back to the others. Collin and Brady were lighting up the blonde leech and Jacob had managed to tear off one of Dreadlocks' arms before he got away. Man, we were 1 for 3. Jacob sent me a look before howling out to call the rest of the pack to us.

I turned my attention back to what the leeches were doing. There was a wolf laying in the middle of the clearing. From its smaller size, I assumed it to be a female. She wasn't moving. There were deep bloody gashes marring its light gray fur and there was no heartbeat that I could make out. Damn, we lost a wolf! It may not have been a part of our pack, but it was still a wolf.

I was sniffing around the female wolf trying to place a scent when I found the little white fluffball that Victoria had picked up earlier. It was a cub! It was whimpering and nuzzling into its mom's neck and pawing at her snout, apparently trying to wake her up. That pulled at even my heart, the poor thing.

_Aww, Pauly's gone soft. -Collin_

_ Shut up Collin, or I'll pound you into next week. -Paul _

That shut him up. Haha I thought. I turned my attention back to the cub. I still can't believe that a child this young is able to phase. On that thought, I felt the shift as the rest of the pack phased.

_Man I was sleeping, guys! -Embry_

_ What's going on? -Sam _

_Yo guys what's up? -Quil_

_ I was having some quality imprint time, what is so important? -Jared_

_ It is the middle of the night guys,you couldn't take care of this yourselves? -Leah_

Since I was still focused on baby wolf, Jacob and the twins replayed what happened for the others. I ignored the growling and the other questions and tried to get the attention of baby wolf.

I couldn't growl, cause that would just scare the poor kid. Hmm... I guess I could poke it. I leaned my head down and pushed my nose softly into the baby. It turned around and as I looked into its beautiful crystal blue eyes, everything else fell away. All the ties connecting me to my mom, my pack, anything, fell away and the only thing holding me to this earth was the adorable little baby wolf in front of me. I felt the strong urge to protect her, I didn't feel anything remotely close to claiming like I knew the other imprinted wolves did, but maybe that's because my imprint is still a child. I took in the scared expression and whimpering the baby was doing. And I whined and lowered myself to the ground and placed my head on my paws so she would know I wouldn't hurt her.

_What the hell, Paul? Did you really imprint on a baby wolf? -Jared and the others started snickering._

_Whatever happenened to, Paul Lahote, chick magnet, will never imprint? -Quil _

I growled at their thoughts, which unfortunately, my baby wolf took as a threat and backed up into her mom, curling into a little ball. No! I scared my imprint! I scooted a little closer and whined again, getting her attention.

_That's it Paul, just get her to trust you and we can take her back to the Res and figure all this out. Embry, Seth, and Jacob, you can stay, Jared go take over patrol with the twins, and the rest, go back to what you were doing before. -Sam_

I felt their minds shift out and I ignored the other conversations going on while I focused on my baby wolf.

She had peeked her head out from her paws and uncurled from her ball a bit. Once she saw that I was not going to hurt her, she stood up and started sniffing around. She turned and saw the other four wolves and crouched down a bit again. I picked my head up and turned towards them and growled a soft warning.

_Fine, we will be waiting just past the tree line since the baby wolf seems scared. Let us know if you need us. -Sam _

With that, I felt them phase out and turned back to baby wolf. I really needed to stop calling her that, but I didn't know her name yet unfortunately. Baby noticed the others leaving and got back up again. She took slow hesitant steps towards me, still sniffing around. As she got closer, I ducked my head again and wagged my tail to let her know it was okay.

Yeah, okay, so I was acting a bit like a dog, but whatever. If it got my baby imprint to trust me then I was all for it.

She got close to my nose and started sniffing my snout and face, before pushing her nose into mine and staring in my eyes. It was adorable. I gave her a small wolfy grin and pushed her back a little, trying to play with her. She kinda... half barked half laughed at me and jumped forward pawing at my nose again. I chuckled and nosed her back softly again. Since she was partly standing on my snout, she did a little roll and looked back at me and huffed.

She got back up and came over to me again. This time she started sniffing me. I picked my head up so I could look down at what she was doing. She sat in between my front legs and pressed herself into my chest and closed her eyes. She did this weird burrowing thing with her head. I looked up towards the tree line at my brothers and motioned for them to come back. They had changed into human form so they jogged over to us. Baby wolf noticed and turned towards them growling and whimpering at the same time. Awww, she was protecting me. So cute.

Damn I really need to stop being a girl.

I rubbed my face on hers and slowly stood up. She looked up at me, then back at the guys, then she walked under me to in between my front legs and then looked back up at me. I wanted to phase back, but I couldn't do it in front of her and risk scarring her for life, so I nudged her forward to the guys to let her know it was okay. She took a couple steps then looked back at me, so I nudged her again. She finally got to the guys, who had knelt down to let her smell them. Apparently, she approved because she was running around them and rubbing against their legs. They distracted her by petting and scratching behind her ears, so I took off into the trees to phase and pull on my shorts and shirt.

I ran back out and joined the guys. Baby wolf turned and saw me and ran back over to me. She smelled me a little bit and then looked back in my eyes and tilted her head to the side like she was confused. After a minute, she crouched down closed her eyes and then I saw her phase back to a human girl. She was hugging her knees to her chest and looking up at me with a scared smile on her face. She looked so tiny. I realized she didn't have any clothes, so I pulled off my tee and pulled it over her head. She poked her little arms through and stood up smiling at me.

My imprint was beautiful. She had bright expressive blue eyes, that lit up her porcelain face. Although slightly smudge with bits of dirt and dried blood, she was still pretty. She had dark mahogany hair that formed slight curls to the middle of her back.

"Paul, we should head back" Sam's deep voice cut into my thoughts. I knelt down in front of my imprint and asked,  
"Hello, little one. I'm Paul. What's your name?"

She reached forward and touched my cheek and said in her little musical voice "Bella"

* * *

Soooo? Review and let me know what you think! I know mostly where it is going to go, but if anyone wants to voice an idea or something, have at it!


	2. Chapter 2

*Peeks out from behind computer screen* Hello everyone. Sorry about my lack of updating! I haven't forgotten or given up on this story! I've had a lot of things going on over the past months and finally got around to posting this! Hope you all enjoy! And I will try to get another chapter out as soon as I can!

Also, I would like to give a shout out to Darlene10104 and the 'Guest' who correctly figured out/remembered/commented that the female wolf who died WAS NOT Bella's mom! I said that in the beginning AN remember? Renee was Charlie's imprint yes, but she was a Human/Vampire hybrid. So, congratulations to any of you that caught onto that part! That will be explained eventually!

And I want to thank all of you reviewers! There were a lot and it makes me feel good about what I have written!

Also, I borrowed an idea, I read a story where Bella (I think) referred to herself as "quilted" when trying to say Quileute... I don't remember which story or author that came from, but I used that here! Sort of... you will see when you get down there =]

SO, without futher ado, I don't own anything and on with the story!

* * *

PPOV

Bella. Beautiful, just like her. I could get lost in those bright blue eyes and the little smile working its way across her face. My imprint was perfect. Man, I'm glad we're not phased right now, the guys would never let me live my thoughts down! I gave myself a mental "manly" pep talk.

A throat clearing brought me from my thoughts. I looked up at Sam and the others to see them looking at me expectantly. "What?"

"We should get going" Sam said, chuckling at me being so distracted.

"Uh, yeah, right." I said, turning back to my imprint. I stood up and stretched my hand out to my Bella, not wanting to be separate from her just yet. She looked at my hand, then back up to my face with a confused look on her adorable little face.

"Would you like to come with me and get some food? I want you to meet some people." I told her. She smiled up at me and grabbed my hand. I felt my heart relax slightly and I turned and pulled her towards the guys.

She followed along silently beside me, just staring up at me. Her steps faltered some when she saw the guys again. I looked down at her to see her blushing slightly and she hid behind me when we reached the pack. She was clutched onto my leg and peeking her head out around me. I smiled at her and looked up to Sam.

He chuckled and bent down to her level. He waved his hand a little and spoke in a soft voice "Hi Bella. My name is Sam, I'm a friend of Paul. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello, nice to meet you" came her timid reply.

"Bella, can you tell me how old you are?" He questioned.

Her face scrunched up as she thought it over. Finally, she looked up at me as she came to her decision, and I nodded telling her to go ahead. She took a step from behind me, keeping her left arm secure around my leg, and stretched her right arm out and held up the four of her little fingers.

FOUR! She was so young! How is she able to phase at this age! Normally the wolf gene isn't activated unless leeches are around... does that mean those vampires we ran off (well, two of the three) triggered this? No, because she wasn't freaking out, she knew how to change back and that she would be naked, that means this isn't her first phase. So how long has she been able to do this? I was brought back by Sam talking again.

"Well, these are the guys: Embry, Jacob, and Seth. There are others, but they can wait until later. You must be hungry? Would you like to come with us to get food?"

Each of the guys smiled and waved at her as Sam introduced them to her. She nodded her head at his question and looked up at me again. "You're coming too right, Pauly?"

I smiled and picked her up, "That's right, squirt. Me too." While I normally rag on the guys whenever they tease me by calling me Pauly, coming from my imprint and in her musical voice, I didn't mind so much. She could call me whatever she wanted.

She smiled back at me and wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder. We started off toward Sam and Emily's when a though occurred to me. "Hey Sam, what about her mom?"

"I told Jared and the twins to cycle back during their patrol to bring her back to the Res. I thought it would be best to deal with her when Bella wasn't around." Hmm... good thinking.

Bella lifted her head up and whispered in my ear, "Pauly, that's not my mommy." That certainly caught my attention.

"It's okay, Bella, we can figure all this stuff out after we get you fed. Alright?" Sam explained to her. It must have made her feel better because she nodded and laid her head back down. We continued our trek through the woods.

Eventually, we made it to Sam and Emily's house. The wonderful aroma of breakfast wafted around us... which sent the pack barreling into Emily's kitchen. Sam kissed Emily's cheek before pulling her over to me. Emily set a basket of blueberry muffins on the table for the guys, so they wouldn't dig into her cooking just yet.

"Aw, who is this?" Emily asked when she saw Bella. From the look on her face, I would say her mothering instincts are kicking in. Since she is the mate of the Alpha, and she is also the oldest, Emily has always been sorta motherly to all of the pack. Always concerned if we are feeling okay, got enough rest or food, if the younger ones are doing okay in school, etc. Moreso than Leah, Kim, or Claire. Leah because she is one of the guys, and Claire and Kim because they are very shy and quiet and stick mainly to themselves or their wolves.

"Hey Em, this is Bella. I imprinted on her. Think you could get her cleaned up for me?"

"Sure Paul. No problem. I think I still have some clothes that might fit her from when I had to babysit my cousin." Whew. Now I'm kinda glad that Emily is so motherly, Bella can't go running around in my t-shirt all day after all. Emily looked down at my shy little imprint,"Hi, Bella. My name is Emily. Would you like to come with me to get cleaned up? Then we can get you some breakfast. How does that sound?"

Bella looked up at me, asking permission again, before nodding and saying "Okay. Nice to meet you, Emily." I set her on her feet so she could go with Emily. Emily grabbed her hand and was leading her upstairs, so I turned to the muffins on the table. I heard Bella quietly tell Emily to 'wait a second' before I heard her little feet padding across the floor and I felt her wrap her arms around my legs. I turned around and looked down at her to see her giving me a shy smile and a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. Then she turned around and ran back to Emily, who took her upstairs.

Once they were out of sight, the pack gathered around the table to have a meeting.

"So where did she come from?" Seth was the first to ask.

"We won't know until we ask her." Sam replied.

Jacob piped in quickly too "Well she has to be Quileute, right? I mean, she is a wolf"

"That's what I was thinking, too" said Sam "But then that begs the question as to who her parents are. She told us the female wolf we found her with wasn't her mom. And where was she taking Bella?"

"Maybe they were heading to us. I mean, they had to be Quileute, so they would know about us and that they were safe on the Res. We haven't had any recent leech activity, so those three might have been following them for awhile. We have no way of knowing what other dangers they were in before we came across them." I shared my thoughts with my pack, as I had been thinking about this on the walk back. The thought of my imprint being in such close proximity to those leeches made my heart constrict and had my hand shaking.

"Makes sense.." Sam started before he was interrupted by Jared and the twins coming in.

"What does?" They joined us at the table and each grabbed some muffins.

"We are discussing Bella." Sam informed them "We figured she has to be Quileute because she is a wolf, but that means so are her parents... so who does she belong to?"

"Well, since she has the gene... that means she is related to one of us. Except me, cause she is my imprint." I made the comment that everyone had to be thinking.

"So, with Paul's dad out, that would leave Billy or Charlie Black, Joshua Uley, Quil Ateara, Harry Clearwater, Isaac Fuller, or Patrick Cameron." Emily had brought Bella back out during Sam's comment and I found my eyes glued to her.

Her hair was wet and Emily had put her in a yellow sundress with a blue belt that made her eyes pop out and went well with her tanned skin (even if she is four). She had a bright smile and let go of Emily's hand to come to me. I picked her up and set her on my lap and she turned to look at the additional guys. She smelled fresh and clean, with a hint of something extra, like sunflowers or something fruity. Her curious stares had Sam introducing the newcomers to her.

"Bella, these are the other guys: Jared, Quil, and the twins Brady and Collin." They all waved at her. She waved back and then turned her face back into my chest. So cute. She was so shy! She hugged me and it warmed my wolf knowing that she was so comfortable with us already. I was stroking my hand through her hair when Emily's screaming brought me from my thoughts.

"JACOB BLACK!" That was followed by Jacob darting back into the room with a mischievous grin on his face and Emily following behind with a wooden spoon. She put one of her hands on her hips and waved the spoon at him, "You get to eat last for that little trick! Just try and steal food my pans again!" She huffed and turned back into the kitchen.

That had us all laughing. I noticed that Bella's head perked up when Emily screamed at Jake, but I shrugged it off as her reacting to the screaming. However, she squirmed out of my lap and ran over to Jake and hugged his legs. He looked down at her before looking up confused at the equally as confused members of the pack. No one had said anything, so he knelt down in front of her and asked "Bella, why are you hugging me?"

I smacked him in the head for that one. He could have said it differently! He made it sound like she was unwanted or something!

"Uhh, not that you can't hug me, I was just wondering why?" He rephrased. That's better.

"You're a Black, like me!" She said excitedly. She's related to him? I guess that takes the work off of us trying to figure it out. She gasped and asked "Are you quilty too? My mommy told me if I meet anyone who is quilty that they are safe and will protect me. So, are you?" Bella started jumping up and down in sheer excitement.

"Quilty?" Jake looked up at everyone but no one knew what she meant.

"I think she means Quileute, Jake." Emily said coming back in the room "Right, Bella?"

"That's what I said, Quilty." Bella huffed, folding her arms across her chest. HA! She was mad, which looks adorable on her. Hell, what am I saying, everything she does is adorable. Man! I may as well just hand in my guy card...

"Yes, Bella, we are all Quileute. You said you are a Black like me? What is your dad's name?" Jake asked.

"My daddy's name is Charlie. Is he your daddy too?" Huh, maybe this would be easier than we thought.

"Nope, my dad's name is Billy. But Charlie is my uncle. That makes you my cousin!" Jake said. He smiled hugely and grabbed her up in a hug. My wolf was bristling at another male touching our imprint, but I forced him back down with the thought that they are related.

"Jakey! Jakey! Jakey!" She was giggling and it made my wolf 'aww'. Ha, even he is a puddle of girly emotional goo whenever our imprint does something. That made me feel better.

Sam looked over at me and said "I guess that means we are heading over to Charlie's later." I nodded. Emily had Collin and Brady help bring out the breakfast trays of food she had made and set them on the table. Everyone took their places at the table, Jake brought Bella over to me and she sat on my lap, while Jake sat beside us. I helped Bella fix her plate with scrambled eggs, bacon,, and pancakes heaped with syrup and poured her some apple juice. Once she was taken care of and happily munching away, everyone else started filling their plates.

We all enjoyed our breakfast with the joking and lighthearted banter as was usual with us. Bella's giggling and little kid chatter with Jacob, Sam, and Emily flowed over me as I thought over how exactly we were going to bring this up to Charlie. Seeing as he is the police chief, I sure hope he isn't on duty and has his gun put away... he might shoot me for imprinting on his daughter!

* * *

So what did you think? This ending wasn't coming out the way I wanted... hopefully everyone liked it okay? Let me know =]


End file.
